


Особые привилегии

by Mr_Sandwave



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [7]
Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Comment Fic, D/s, Facial Shaving, Fade to Black, M/M, Power Dynamics, Shaving, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Sandwave/pseuds/Mr_Sandwave
Summary: У миррор!Спока есть свои маленькие слабости, и у миррор!Кирка тоже.





	Особые привилегии

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Executive Privilege](https://archiveofourown.org/works/989368) by [raja815](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raja815/pseuds/raja815). 



> кинк на бритье

— Вы можете воспользоваться звуковым депилятором, — сказал Кирк, прислонившись к дальней стене ванной. Спок моргнул, увидев отражение капитана в зеркале, и тонкая холодная улыбка медленно скользнула по лицу Кирка. — Или как минимум безопасной бритвой.

— Несомненно, я мог бы, — сказал Спок. — Однако я не намерен этого делать.

Он вытащил сверкающую антикварную бритву из выдвижной панели хранения. Отлитая из редких Вулканских металлов более трехсот лет назад, но такая же безупречная, как новая, она отливала блестящим серебром, рельефная каллиграфия преломляла блики света от зеркала. Когда он со щелчком открыл её привычным движением пальцев, остро заточенное лезвие зазвучало высокой, звенящей нотой. Пронзительной. Очень чистой.

— Да, — сказал Кирк, — я вижу, что вы этого не делаете.

Спок ничего не ответил, только снова потянулся к панели хранения за чашей для бритья и мылом. Чаша тоже была Вулканской, из бесценного старинного позолоченного стекла, но ароматный кусок Кирналианского мыла шелковистой текстуры был одним из пяти оставшихся в галактике после того, как Империя приказала Энтерпрайз уничтожить планету изменников. Спок держал остальные четыре куска в своей каюте.

Он соскоблил несколько стружек в миску и отложил бритву в сторону ради щётки из сандалового дерева, и, добавив несколько капель очищенной воды, вспенил мыло в богатую, нежную пену.

Кирк усмехнулся.

— Совершенно роскошно, Первый Офицер, — сказал он, — по крайней мере для вулканца.

— Если вы не одобряете мои вкусы, можете уйти, — предложил Спок, нанося пену по краям тщательно ухоженной бородки. Превосходное мыло сразу успокоило кожу и размягчило отрастающую на щеках щетину, наполняя воздух изысканным ароматом ныне мёртвого мира, создавшего его.

— О, я не сказал, что не одобряю их, — произнёс Кирк, и когда Спок снова потянулся за бритвой, то обнаружил, что её ручка уже в руке капитана. Спок испытал неохотный трепет уважения где-то глубоко в своем остром, холодном уме. Кирк двигался быстро, для человека, конечно.

— На самом деле, — продолжил он, — я искренне одобряю их, Спок.

— Я прошу вас оставить меня на моё попечение, сэр, — сказал Спок, и его голос был как никогда спокойным, мужественным и вулканским, как и всегда.  
Но так же, как и всегда, он не смог обмануть своего капитана.

— Я мог бы перерезать вам горло этим, — сказал Кирк, почти сладко пробормотав это прямо в ухо Спока, когда он поднял лезвие к его шее. — Посмотреть, такая ли у тебя зелёная кровь, как ты говоришь.

— Да, — сказал Спок. — Могу вас заверить...

Он чувствовал, что лезвие упирается в гортань, в адамово яблоко, и остальная часть его фразы умерла. Металл нагрелся от руки Кирка, и его пульс стучал по лезвию, когда Кирк впервые нажал... затем скользнул. В зеркале он увидел, что вспыхнувшая оливковым цветом его собственная кожа снова появилась в длинной полосе среди белой пены, когда Кирк встряхнул бритву над раковиной.

Ментальная дрожь Спока вернулась и стала сильнее.

— Бьюсь об заклад, вы хотели бы это увидеть, — сказал Кирк, сильно прижимая большой палец к чувственной плоти под челюстью Спока, чтобы заставить его наклонить голову. — Бьюсь об заклад, это возбудит тебя. Я видел твою комнату, весь этот вулканско-кроваво-зелёный цвет. Как пиратская берлога в вашей каюте, вы больной человек, мистер Спок.

Губы изогнулись в тонкой улыбке. 

— Ну, — поправил он, — не человек, конечно. Но мужчина, по крайней мере.

— Как мило, что вы заметили, — сказал Спок. Его голос был спокойным, как никогда, но язык был тяжелым во рту, покалывающим и чувствительным. Его сердечный ритм увеличился на восемь целых шесть десятых процента.

— Конечно, я заметил, — сказал Кирк, и лезвие зло чиркнуло у мочки правого уха Спока, так быстро, что снова зазвенело. — Я все замечаю. Я милосердный человек.

— Ты многогранен, — заметил Спок, — но милосердие — это не про тебя.

— Разве нет? — Кирк рассмеялся, и металлический звон бритвы прозвучал снова, когда Кирк скользнул по верхней части ключицы. — Я держу лезвие у вашего горла, и вы все ещё брыкаетесь. Расскажите мне, как я безжалостен.

— Поступая таким образом, вы только наживете себе проблем. Ваша ситуация уникальна: капитан, чей Первый Офицер не желает его положения. Не думаю, что вы меня убьёте.

— Но вы не можете быть уверены.

Трепет стал сильнее, пальцы Спока дрожали на металлической столешнице.

— Нет, — пробормотал он, — я никогда не могу быть уверен.

— Именно так, как мне нравится.

Бритва проскользнула вниз ещё три раза подряд, очищая шею Спока от мыла и щетины. Когда Кирк закончил, его рука заменила лезвие, пальцы впились в чувствительную плоть, достаточно сильно, чтобы оставить синяки, заставляя Спока наклонить голову вниз. Когда их глаза встретились, ментальная дрожь пронзила ниже, прошила по нервам Спока, как молния в сухой пустыне. Кровь устремилась к паху.

— Итак, эта шея теперь выглядит аккуратно, — проурчал Кирк, — но ваше лицо все ещё в беспорядке.

— Действительно, — мягко сказал Спок и больше ничего не мог контролировать. Его член стоял почти полностью.

— На колени, первый офицер, — промурлыкал Кирк, — и я закончу работу.

Конечно, Споку не нужно было подчиняться. В конце концов, он был вулканцем, в три раза сильнее Кирка, выше, тяжелее и смертоноснее, лучше владеющий боевыми искусствами. Но это же был Кирк, руки, перевитые тугими мышцами, губы, кривящиеся опасной ухмылкой, это жгучее полубезумное честолюбие, сверкающее в его глазах. Властный. Этот человек излучал силу.

Спок опустился на колени.

— Хорошо, — сказал Кирк, — это хорошо. 

И потом лезвие скользило по его лицу, двигаясь достаточно близко к беззащитным глазам, и блестящий металл закрывал обзор, посылая отраженный свет, рассеивающийся по стенам, снимая пену и оставляя его обнажённым.

Лишь вулканский контроль был тем, что не дало ему застонать в голос, когда Кирк отложил бритву в сторону, потянулся за тонким полотенцем для бритья из ризеанского хлопка и небрежно вытер чувствительную кожу. Закончив, он выбросил полотенце и прошелся своими сильными, грубыми пальцами вдоль линии бороды Спока.

Спок стиснул зубы, чтобы не охнуть. Его кожа была покрыта зелёным румянцем, а член упирался в молнию брюк.

— Я полагаю, вы пройдете проверку, — размышлял капитан, одновременно сжимая одной рукой лицо Спока и потянувшись, чтобы расстегнуть штаны, другой. — До тех пор, пока вы готовы подчиниться осмотру.

Спок не возражал.


End file.
